Después de las cenizas
by Catnip SD
Summary: Uno a uno venían a mís sueños a decirme que debía ser feliz... Luego de haberle afirmado a Peeta que lo amaba, seguir sus consejos no estaría mal. ¿Pero como se resurgia de las cenizas? ¿Que era amar sin tener miedo a que te lo arrebaten todo? Tenía que volver a sonreír al menos por Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de **_**The Hunger Games **_**pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.  
Contiene muchos Spoilers así que no es recomendado para personas que no leyeron la trilogía completa. **

**.**

**Después de las cenizas **

**.**

**Capítulo I **

…_La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, a pesar de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de nuevo. Y sólo Peeta puede darme eso. _

_Así que después, cuando el susurra:_

—_Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?_

_Le digo _

—_Real. _

En la oscuridad de mi habitación, lo oigo suspirar de alguna forma aliviado.

No dice nada más. Yo me alegro mentalmente por ello. Y me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese dicho «No real»? Niego. Decidí que lo necesitaba. Fue mi elección, fin del asunto.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho como de costumbre y me acomodo dispuesta a rendirme a ese mundo alterno en dónde las más crueles pesadillas se apoderan de mí.

—Hasta mañana.

Y yo deseó que por una vez ese «Hasta mañana» de Peeta se cumpla.

_Estoy yendo a cazar, tengo la chaqueta de cuero marrón, y las botas de caza. Compruebo que la reja no está electrificada, me adentro en la tranquilidad del bosque, camino hasta alcanzar el tronco de un árbol en donde habitualmente suelo guardar el arco y el carcaj. Sé que aún no he pasado por la cosecha que alguna vez sorteó a mi pequeña hermana Prim como tributo, ya que luzco tranquila, me veo como una chica que rompe las reglas para llevar algo comestible a casa._

_Agarro el arco en posición de ataque busco la tensión perfecta pero, simplemente no la encuentro. Me preocupo. Cazar es para lo único que sirvo. _

_Entonces unos brazos me envuelven y me ayudan a conseguir la tensión perfecta, supongo que es mi mejor amigo Gale así que la lanzo pegándole a una paloma en el ojo. Sonrió y me doy vuelta pero no me encuentro con los ojos grises de Gale, sino con unos verdes y brillantes ojos que me miran con admiración y una sonrisa seductora que en otro momento me hubiese parecido repugnante, pero que ahora me suena conocida. _

_La verdad cae como un balde de agua fría y arruina completamente ese pequeño momento de felicidad. Él no es Gale, y yo tampoco soy la Katniss que alguna vez fui. _

_Todo viene de repente, la cosecha, mi ofrecimiento como voluntaria, los juegos. Yo y Peeta coronados vencedores, los vestidos de novia, el vasallaje, Cinna. Los segundos juegos, el distrito 13, el distrito 12 destruido, yo como Sinsajo, Peeta capturado, la rebelión, la guerra;_

_Finnick. _

_Lo miró asustada y le apunto con la flecha. Él no tiene la apariencia de un muto, tampoco me quiere ahogar con cenizas. Él simplemente parece fuera de lugar con esa bata blanca sin forma._

—_Katniss —dice y yo reconozco voz ronca al instante, siento una opresión en el pecho. No quiero que hable, ¡No! lo necesito callado— Sé que no debo estar aquí… _

_No lo quiero seguir oyendo. No quiero que me recuerde que él está muerto. Sólo quiero correr y perderme entre las profundidades del bosque. _

_Corro pero él me sujeta del brazo e impide que me valla. _

—_Suéltame. _

—_No hasta que tú me dejéis ir a mí. Ya no quiero que recuerdes una y otra vez mi muerte, ya no. Un muto me mató, pero no fue la parte más importante de mi vida, prefiero que recuerdes mi amor por Annie o mi entrega por la causa, o simplemente como un esnob repugnante —sonrió— recuérdame en los ojos de mi precioso niño —justo en ese momento su voz se quebró— Soy feliz sabiendo que mi muerte no fue en vano, y tú también deberías intentar serlo… _

_Entonces el me soltó y empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo, una resplandeciente luz lo rodeo e hizo asentar más el color cobre de sus cabellos… _

—_¡Finnick! —grite inconscientemente. _

—_Algún día volveremos a vernos, dale saludos a Peeta de mi parte. _

_Y desaparece así como llegó. _

Me despierto desorientada, aún estoy en la misma posición en la que me dormí. Entiendo que a pesar que si soñé, al parecer no hubo pataletas ni gritos. Peeta a mi lado duerme como un tronco.

Intento recordar que fue lo que soñé, pero lo único que se con certeza es que esta vez no se trató de una pesadilla. Miro la oscuridad, y un solo nombre viene a mi mente. Esta vez no lo recuerdo con dolor, ni con rabia, esta vez invaden mi mente pequeños trozos de recuerdos felices.

Sea lo que sea que haya soñado Finnick tuvo que ver. Ahora sé que él está bien, una muerte menos que llorare, un muerto menos en mis pesadillas.

Una pequeña pieza de mi vida que ya ha encontrado su lugar.

.

.

.

—Buenos días Katniss —dice Peeta al notarme despierta.

—Buenos días —repito, esta vez sinceramente. Intento sonreír por él pero aún no lo logro.

—¿Nada de pesadillas esta noche?

—No gracias a Dios no. —Entonces él sí puede sonreír.

—Me alegra —se levanta de mi lado, y siento el calor que desprende su cuerpo alejarse de mí. —Me he quedado dormido. Hace mucho que no dormía toda una noche de corrido, supongo que el saber que significo algo para ti me ha tranquilizado… —por un instante parece intranquilo, es como si hubiese recordado de repente algo desagradable, entonces sus ojos cielo regresan, y mi ritmo cardiaco vuelve a la normalidad— Un panadero debe levantarse temprano para tener el pan para el desayuno, quédate un rato más si quieres, creo que te hará bien...

Yo asiento y él abandona la habitación, al rato hoyo el grifo de la bañera y sé que se está duchando.

Ya levantada como del pan caliente que Peeta preparo y le doy algo de comer a Buttercup, me siento con fuerzas para ayudar a Sae la grasienta a la limpiar la enorme casa que me pertenece en el barrio de los vencedores. Generalmente este trabajo lo hubiese hecho mi madre, las tareas domésticas no se me dan bien, pero me digo que siempre es bueno tener experiencias nuevas.

Sae me da diferentes líquidos y pomadas, me enseña a distinguir entre un artículo para limpiar vidrios y líquidos para mantener el piso brillante. Cuando se aproxima el mediodía ya tengo todos los vidrios relucientes.

La anciana me dice que podría enseñarme a cocinar comidas más variadas de las monótonas que yo acostumbraba a preparar cuando mi madre se deprimía, pero amablemente le contesto que por hoy paso.

Usé músculos que no sabía que tenía cuando sólo me dedicaba a cazar. Y ahora me duelen especialmente los brazos.

Ya era demasiado tarde como para salir de casería así que aburrida espere a que Peeta volviera de repartir entre los escasos habitantes del 12 sus obras de arte comestibles.

—Estoy agotado —fue lo único que dijo antes zambullirse en el sillón.

No me dio un beso, ni yo lo recibí con brazos abiertos. Supongo que teníamos un pacto tácito de nada de demostraciones innecesarias de afecto, al menos por ahora. Si las tuviéramos ellas dolerían, es algo a lo que aún no nos hemos enfrentado.

—¿Algo nuevo bajo el sol? —le pregunto sentándome a su lado pero comprobando que allá entre nosotros al menos 50 cm de distancia.

—No la gente continúa dedicándose a la agricultura, mientras que otros ya están trabajando en la construcción de la nueva fábrica. Ya se ven algunos rostros más aliviados, más contentos podría llegar a decir… Hoy después de tanto tiempo la señora que tenía su puesto al lado de nuestra panadería me saludo con un beso, supongo que ya se están acostumbrando a que un loco ande libre por las calles —tiene la mirada fija en el frente, y sé que está sufriendo. Quisiera ser la Katniss de antes. Ir reconfortarlo, decirle que él no es un loco…

Pero solo me sale un hiriente

—Supongo

El niega. Y se levanta rápidamente.

—Iré a ver que hizo Sae para comer. ¿Vienes?

—Lo siento ya comí, estaba agotada y me embauque un plato enorme. Gracias igual...

—Me pone contento que estés comiendo, es algo bueno Katniss

Sus ojos me miran con ternura al momento que abandona la habitación y se dirige a la cocina. Y de nuevo vuelvo a sentirme culpable ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿Qué diablos me hicieron? Pienso si en algún lugar Snow estará feliz de ver al Sinsajo de esta manera.

De repente las imágenes del sueño de esta mañana se reconstruyen en mi mente. Finnick me decía que tenía que ser feliz, él se veía tan real, tan bien, sabía incluso lo del bebe. Pero como hizo para enterarse...

Estaba decidida iría a por Haymitch. Él libro no lo era todo, no para mis pesadillas. Necesitaba los sueños… Como el de hoy. Necesitaba hacerlo por Peeta por mí, por la promesa que nos habíamos hecho. En honor a todos los que dejaron sus vidas por la causa, por los que sobrevivirían, por el futuro…

Abandone mi casa, dejando atrás la vacía de Peeta, aporree la puerta de Haymitch. Nadie abrió como estaba acostumbrada, de una patada la abrí. Hazelle aún no ha vuelto y no sé si lo hará, así que la casa huele tan bien como en los viejos tiempos, a vómito, pudrición wacala.

Lo encontré recostado en un sillón individual, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—Haymitch. —lo llamé.

—Preciosa o no tanto debería decir. —gruñi, hay cosas como estas que nunca cambiaran— Okey ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Hablar presumo… —me senté en un sillón idéntico al de él— anoche le dije Peeta que lo amaba, o al menos le dije _real_.

—Uh-Uh ¿Y bueno es cierto?

—… —vacile por unos instantes, suficientes como para que Haymitch me miré con cara de desaprobación— Sí.

—Más vale que así sea el muchacho no merece continuar sufriendo, y creo que a estas alturas la única con la capacidad de hacerle daño eres tú. —asentí, él tenía razón. No podía continuar siendo una ególatra, fijándome en mis propios problemas.

—… Hay más soñé con Finnick. Se veía muy real, me pedía que fuera feliz, no era una pesadilla. Al contrario me sirvió como una liberación…

No dijo nada. Es reconfortante saber que el sabelotodo de Haymitch Abernathy se queda a veces sin palabras.

—Necesito una amiga ¿Sabes?... —me miró sorprendido— Tienes el número de Annie, quisiera volver a verla…

Arqueó una ceja, aun así pobremente se levantó de dónde estaba y me dejó sola por unos instantes. Regresó con un pequeño libro.

—Effie me dio esto antes que volvamos, dijo que era una agenda con sus números telefónicos, debe de estar ahí…

—Gracias.

Dije y me marche con la libreta entre mis manos. Llamaría a Annie, hablaría con ella de mi sueño. Quizá en estos momentos ella está aún más cuerda que yo, de seguro su incondicional alegría me animaría. Necesitaba volver a vivir…

.

.

.

.

.

… **Walá! Un principio Bueno/ maso/ Pesimo ustedes dirás. **

**Es la primera vez que escribo por estos lados. Hará poco más de un mes que ví la película y quedé fascinada. Leí inmediatamente los tres libros y hahaha ame y odie de igual manera a Suzanne Collins pero ahora que lo pienso creo que el amor vence al odio jajaja Estoy enamorada de todo lo que te tenga que ver con THE HUNGER GAMES… No pude evitar quedarme sin escribir algo, por el principió comienzo con algo que continuo con el final de Sinsajo… Es cortito este primer capítulo pero es que meterse en la mente de Katniss es dificilísimo y más ahora que esta medio traumada… Espero haberlo hecho relativamente bien aunque simplemente es imposible. **

**Por favor sean buenas conmigo, déjenme sus review y díganme si tengo errores, y cosas por arreglar. Como saben son nueva por aquí y todo es buen recibido. **

**Besotes y abrazos, espero sus comentarios. **

**Nai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de **_**The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.  
Contiene muchos spoilers así que no es recomendado para personas que no leyeron la trilogía completa.**_

_**.**_

_**Después de las cenizas**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo II**_

—Katniss mira ha llegado este sobre para tí —ahí venía él con un toque de harina en la nariz que lo hacía ver gracioso, no pude evitar sonreír llevando mis manos hacía allí y quitándole suavemente los restos de polvo blanco.

Él me miro confundido.

—Tenías harina.

Peeta río y se llevó también las manos ahí para asegurarse que no le quedará nada, al hacerlo sacudió brevemente la cabeza provocando que sus risos rubios cambiarán de lugar de manera imperceptible. Tomé el sobre que él me extendía y lo examiné detenidamente. Estaba dirigido a mí eso era cierto, pero no tenía remitente.

—Gracias. —murmuré y me senté rápidamente en una silla.

Rasgue el papel, y agarré el contenido, un simple papel blanco con una sucesión de palabras escritas. Me puse a leer por encima sin detenerme en detalles, la persona que me lo enviaba me daba un cordial saludo y luego preguntaba por el estado de mi salud para luego pasar al tema principal, la invitación.

Me estaban invitando a un concurso de canto que se realizaría a poco más de un mes en el Capitolio, decía también que el doctor Aurelius lo aprobaba y que creía que me haría bien para mi salud síquica y emocional. Decía que para él o ella sería un gran honor que yo participara y por último había un número de teléfono al que yo podía llamar sí estaba interesada. Me encogí de hombros y recordé vagamente las palabras de Plutarch.

Cuando me trasladaron del 13 al 12 él había mencionado algo, al parecer se tardaron demasiado en enviarme la invitación. Se suponía que en ese tiempo sólo estaría en un par de semanas. Supongo que habrán tenido muchas mejores cosas de las que atenderse antes de un concurso de canto. Lo cierto que sí había llegado, y me exigía una pronta respuesta.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Peeta sentado frente a mi revolviendo frenéticamente su taza de té, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Y supe que se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, le extendí el papel con algo de brutalidad.

Él lo leyó, mientras yo le observaba atentamente, cogí una galletita y aún estaba caliente. Recién sacada del horno. Deliciosa.

—¿Y qué me dices? —le pregunté ansiosa, ya estaba acostumbrada a contar con la opinión de él.

—Bueno sí te hace bien, y quieres hacerlo yo te apoyo Katniss. Tienes una voz hermosa.

—Entonces crees que debo considerar la propuesta eh. —dije con un tono socarrón hoy estaba extrañamente de buen humor.

—Eso creo Señorita Everdeen —me responde siguiéndome el juego.

Entonces yo me paro de repente y dejó una galleta a medio comer.

—Voy a cazar Peeta, el desayuno ha estado exquisito.

Él sonríe tan modesto como siempre, me agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla pero término aplastando sus labios con los míos. Sé que lo sorprendí, de hecho yo estoy sorprendida. Es algo normal para parejas normales, pero nostros que acostumbramos a besarnos sólo en momentos críticos esto es toda una novedad, que me sienta bien debo decir. Me digo mentalmente que a partir de ahora me despediré de él así.

Salgo de la sala antes de que él pudiera decir nada, agarro la campera de cuero, el carcaj y el arco.

Ahora como la caza ya no es ilegal puedo pasearme con mis armas libremente, agarro el camino más corto que me dirige directamente al prado. Inevitablemente tengo que cruzar ciertos lugares del distrito pero la poca gente que hay fuera parece no percatarse de mi paso.

Ya internada en la profundidad del bosque me permití ser yo misma, unas flechas por aquí, unas corridas por acá. Mi mente concentrada en los movimientos de las presas, mi cuerpo adaptándose a los movimientos de asecho. Ya no era la Katniss de antes, lo noto cada día cuando mi cuerpo no responde como antes. Me canso fácilmente, aun así salir de caza sigue siendo unas de mis actividades favoritas.

Me siento en la roca en la que solíamos encontrarnos con Gale y relajo mis músculos.

Pienso en los sueños que están reemplazando a mis pesadillas, pienso en la gente que quise y que ya no está. Recuerdo cada momento feliz a su lado, un traje de Cinna, la voz de mi padre, la cola de patito de Prim. Y sé que ellos dondequiera que estén, están bien.

Me cuestiono una y otra vez sí aceptare participar en ese concurso. Es bueno para mí, lo sé, pero la idea de volver al Capitolio me causaba nauseas. En algún día tendría que enfrentar mis miedos, pero ¿Ahora?. Lo que sabía es que sí yo llegaba a ir, Peeta y Buttercup se venían conmigo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó mi casa agotada me encuentro con que Peeta no está, quería hablar con él del asunto.

—¿Sae sabes donde esta Peeta?

—El joven salió hace un rato me dijo que te diga que iba a lo de Haymitch un rato.

Cierto como no se me ocurrió antes, a que otro lugar iba a ir él a las tres de la tarde.

Camine a la casa de Haymitch, y de repente me encontré pensando en lo mucho que yo y Peeta vamos a lo de nuestro antiguo mentor. Siempre que estamos aburridos o simplemente sin hacer nada, le vamos a hacer un poco de compañía. Hay veces que los tres nos perdemos en nuestro propio mundo.

Cuando ya estoy dentro, los encuentro a ambos sentados en los sillones de madera conversando, al parecer siquiera notaron mi presencia. Carraspeo para hacerme notar.

—Preciosa.

—Katniss.

Ambos me saludan al mismo tiempo, pero sé que solo Peeta lo hace sinceramente. Sonrió falsamente.

—Hay guisado en el horno, por si quieres, nosotros ya hemos comido.

—Gracias estoy hambrienta voy a por un poco.

Busco la olla y me sirvo una generosa ración de guisado, me llevo al living donde esta ellos, para comer ahí.

Los observó, ellos ya no están hablando animadamente como antes. Me están mirando seriamente, como sí esperan algo de mí. Me encogo de hombros. El silencio sigue, así que apoyo el plato en la mesita ratona y me reacomodo en el sillón para estar cara a cara con Haymitch.

—Entonces ¿Aún sigues siendo mi mentor?

—Nunca deje de serlo, creo.

—Bueno hay algo que un mentor debe hacer, darnos consejos y conseguirnos patrocinadores.

Ambos me miran como sí no entendieran de lo que yo estaba hablando, aun así yo no me moleste en aclararles. Finalmente Peeta entendió pero no dijo nada sólo me miro y asintió.

—Van a decirme de que infiernos están hablando.

Peeta levanto los brazos en símbolo de inocencia.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Mira Haymitch me han invitado a un concurso de canto, supongo que se han dado cuenta que no se puede opacar al Sinsajo por una muerte, la gente que me comprendió en aquel momento aún pregunta por mí, y que creo que me quieren devuelta como estrella en Panem.

Finalizo y espero la respuesta de mi mentor, él por el momento parece pensárselo.

—¿Y tú qué crees hay más de Katniss Everdeen para el pueblo?

—No lo sé. Creo que serviría como una distracción por un tiempo, necesito que vuelvan a tomar un poco riendas de mi vida, yo creo que es lo mejor.

—Acepta entonces. —me ordena Haymitch

Y sí creo que esa es la decisión correcta.

Me paró para llevar el plato a la cocina, y luego saludo Haymitch con un beso, Peeta se para también y lo dejo que pase primero. Siguiendo su paso volvemos a casa.

Buttercup ha aprendido a querer a Peeta, ahora sus grandes ojos felinos lo reconocen como a un dueño. Se frota en sus piernas y luego en las mías, para volver a las de Peeta. Supongo que para marcarnos como de su territorio.

Voy directo al sobre blanco y ya en el teléfono marco el número. Una operadora me atiende y pide mis datos, también dice que necesito un representante, pienso en Peeta y lo bien que se le dan a él las palabras, pero luego me encuentro dándole los datos de Haymitch, él es mi mentor y también necesita ocuparse de algo. Después de todo para Panem yo Peeta estamos casados, no habrá problema de que mi "esposo" venga conmigo.

Me desplomo en el sillón, y siento que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Peeta se sienta a mi lado esta vez dejando menos espacio entre nosotros, me toma la mano. Mi primer instinto es retirarla pero lo miro a los ojos y simplemente no puedo, él me acaricia suavemente con miedo, como si yo en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer, su mano es caliente y tierna como siempre. Me trasmite seguridad. Quiero acercarme a él y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, quiero que me acune en sus brazos. Pero él no lo hace, supongo que yo misma soy la culpable de eso.

—Haymitch me dijo que le habías pedido el número de Annie. —me comenta mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Si es cierto, la llame ayer por la mañana cuando tú no estabas. Al principio pareció sorprendida de escucharme, incluso no reconoció muy bien mi voz, luego me dijo lo contenta que estaba porque la llamara. Hablamos de varias cosas, le conté de mis sueños, ella se emocionó y dijo que veía a Finnick en su niño. Ambas lloramos, luego me invito a su casa, y dijo que no vuelva a distanciarme por tanto tiempo. Sonaba más normal que yo, supongo que la maternidad la hizo volver en sí.

—Dicen que ser padres es algo muy especial. —murmuro en tono apenas audible Peeta. Nunca hablamos de esto y tampoco estaba preparada para hacerlo ahora.

A veces me pregunto qué dirá él cuándo le diga que yo no quiero tener hijos, que yo no voy a tener nunca hijos. Que estoy demasiado mala para hacerlo. No sé lo que él piensa sobre eso, me aferro a la idea de que él tampoco los quiera. Pero el tono con que dijo la última frase…

No quiero que él se aleje nunca de mí, pero tampoco quiero impedirle a él ser padre. La única solución sería que yo le dé hijos, pero no puedo.

Somos demasiado jóvenes aún, quiero no pensar en eso, aun así le pregunto:

—¿Estarás conmigo?

—Siempre. —responde con convicción.

Me siento segura, mientras él este conmigo voy a poder con todo esto.

_Soy Katniss Everdeen, tengo 19 años, pase por los Juegos del Hambre, sobreviví. Pase por un vasallaje, me rescataron. Estuve en la guerra, ganamos. Murieron muchas personas queridas, pero sigo en pie. Pronto participare de un concurso de canto, no puedo verme haciendo eso. _

.

.

.

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Acá traje un segundo capítulo. Ojala les guste. Como siempre es difícil escribir de Katniss espero que les este justando lo que hago.  
Ya saben cualquier equivocación, cualquier cosita que crean que debo corregir para que la lectura sea más entretenida háganmelo saber por un review. Por favor espero sus Rw para ver que tal lo estoy haciendo, son de gran ayuda para una escritora.  
Agradezco especialmente a **_**samantha136 **_**por haberme dejado su opinión. Este capítulo es para ti, gracias por tu Rw espero te guste la continuación. **

**Pueden buscarme en Facebook como Nai SD de Chiba. **

**Besotes enormes y que La suerte este siempre de su lado. **

**.III. **

**Nai**


End file.
